


I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted.

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [8]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)Steven hates sleeping because of how hard it is to wake up. Parker thinks he's funny in the morning and enjoys it more than he should.





	I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted.

Steven hates sleeping. Or that’s what he tells people when the topic comes up. He claims it’s weird and unnatural sounding that humans will spend a third of their lives unconscious, often spent lying next to another person. The whole concept is so bizarre and he thinks about it every time he finally drags himself into bed.

In reality it’s not the sleep itself that he hates.

It’s the waking up. He was twenty years old when he found out that most people wake up and function semi normally as soon as they’re up and that it’s not common for people to be psychologically traumatized every morning. It takes at least an hour after waking for him to think of anything besides existing, his balance questionable, and almost zero perception.

So no, Steven doesn’t avoid sleeping for the sake of sleeping itself. He avoids it because at some point he’s going to have to wake up.

The fourth alarm of the morning blares into the room and he slaps at his phone to shut it up, groaning in irritation. Even after six hours of sleep his eyes are burning and all of his joints hurt as he stretches them out. He stumbles out of bed, bouncing off the wall with his shoulder as he makes his way around the bed.

He’s running on autopilot as he wanders to the bathroom and goes through the motions of the morning. He feels like he barely blinked and suddenly finds himself at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk in front of him. Parker is sitting across the table, scrolling a news website on his phone and occasionally commenting on headlines.

It’s been over a year since they moved in together and Parker is well aware of Stevens issues in the mornings. Trying to force Steven awake faster never ends well, usually with Steven being extremely grumpy for the rest of the day, so he just gently guides him when needed, pouring the milk for him if he sits there staring at the carton for more than five minutes.

Parker glances at the clock. Speaking of, it had been at least five minutes since Steven managed to get his cereal bowl and the milk to the table and he’s still staring at the carton, so he reaches across and pours the milk. He picks up the spoon and places it in Stevens hand. “Eat, before it gets soggy.”

Steven grunts and slowly starts eating his cereal, his eyes unfocused vaguely in the direction of Parker’s coffee mug.

It’s about ten minutes later when Steven finally feels partially awake. The table in front of him is empty again, his bowl and milk carton nowhere to be seen. _Where did it go? Am I sleepwalking? Being awake is the worst._

“I’m telling you. I’m haunted.” He mumbles.

“What did you say, babe?” Parker asks from where he stands at the sink.

Steven turns his head to him, slowly opening and closing his mouth at the sour taste the cereal left in his mouth. “I’m haunted. Something stole my milk.”

Parker grinned at him. “It’s ok, I stole your milk.”

Steven frowned, staring at the empty table in front of him again. “Where’d it go?”

“I put it in the fridge since you were done with it.”

Steven hummed as though it was a good idea that he hadn’t thought of.

Steven sat quietly at the table while Parker rinsed the dishes. Any moment now Parker’s favorite part of the morning would be happening and he starts grinning in anticipation.

A loud exasperated groan sounded through the kitchen followed by the thud of Stevens forehead hitting the table.

Parker smiled wide and turned to Steven with a cup of coffee. “Good morning sleepy head!”

Steven groaned again, his voice muffled by the table. “You enjoy seeing me suffer far more than any loving boyfriend has a right to.”


End file.
